Sav-Chantay Friendship
The friendship between Sav Bhandari and Chantay Black began in the seventh season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Friendship History Overview Their friendship seemed to have developed naturally on the strength of Sav's relationship with Anya MacPherson (Chantay's friend) and Chantay's relationship with Danny Van Zandt (Sav's friend). Even when both relationships have ended, Sav and Chantay remained friends. The two of them worked on a school project together and even escorted each other down the runway for a charity fundraiser event. Season 7 In Ladies' Night, Sav and Chantay participate in the Freedom Fast together. Season 8 In With or Without You, while on an overnight school trip in the woods, Chantay offers Sav a hotdog, but he rejects. She tells him that she heard a rumor that him and Anya were making out in the woods, so he should have worked up an appetite. Chantay tells Sav that word is that Sav isn't the only Bhandari who has been getting some busy in the woods with Johnny DiMarco, referring to Sav's little sister, Alli Danny informs Sav of a party that Chantay is hosting in her tent. However, Sav declines as he and Anya had plans to have sex for the first time. Season 9 In Why Can't This Be Love? (2), Chantay goes arrives at Prom in a limo, along with Danny, Sav, Anya, Peter, and Farrah. Later, she is seen interviewing Sav and Anya after they won prom king and queen. Season 10 In Halo (1), they are sitting next to each other selling wishing stars to those that wish to buy them. Sav, in a creepy voice, says there lived an evil Principal Simpson who played the school with a horrible crackdown, which makes Chantay laugh. They try to sell a star to Jenna, but she only donates money instead. Sav stands up for Chantay's idea to Jenna, telling her not to knock it. Season 11 In U Don’t Know (1), Chantay walks down the runway with Sav, wearing a dress and heels, and is having a great time. In Lose Yourself (1), Sav and Chantay are working on a presentation due next bell when Sav tells Chantay that Ms. Oh, who he had been staring at across the room, is a musician. Chantay reminds me that their project is due next bell and tells him to set aside his teacher crush and focus. Sav denies that there is a crush, but when Ms. Oh asks him to try out for the play's score with her at lunch, Sav excitedly accepts, calling it a date. Chantay sarcastically says, "Oh yeah, no crush at all", and Sav uses the excuse that he hasn't had a mentor to talk about music with for a long time. Chantay asks if "mentors" are what kids are calling it these days, and Sav playfully throws papers at her. In Take a Bow (1), Sav and Chantay are briefly seen hugging each other at their graduation ceremony. Degrassi Minis In Ghost of Degrassi Past, both Chantay and Sav are participating in the pageant, and are frozen when Holly J. is visited by the ghost of J.T. Yorke. In Searching for Sinder3lla, Declan and Sav bicker over who is going to be the one to ask Chantay about Sinder3lla, as neither want to do it because they both have girlfriends. Ultimately, Sav ends up asking her, and Chantay misinterprets Sav as looking to have a good time with another girl. Declan, however, cuts her off, saying it is for him. Holly J. and Chantay tease Declan, saying his girl could really be the lunch man Roger. Chantay leaves to tell Anya that Sav was looking for another girl online, and Sav follows her, yelling at Declan that he never taught him "the look", leaving Holly J. and Declan alone. In Good Times, both Sav and Chantay are in the mini. Sav is distracted by Anya, and Chantay distracts Danny from rehearsal. In Forgetting Sav Bhandari, Chantay helps Anya try and get over Sav after their latest breakup. Trivia *While Sav and Chantay are good friends, Sav's sister Alli Bhandari was in a relationship with Chantay's cousin Dave Turner. *They were both friends with Mia Jones. *Chantay had a conflict with Sav's sister Alli. *Four of Chantay's friends have had feelings for Sav: Holly J. Sinclair, Mia Jones, Jenna Middleton and Anya MacPherson. *Sav is best friends with Chantay's boyfriend Danny. *They both graduated in the Class of 2011. *They both made their final regular appearances in Season 11: Chantay in Take a Bow (2) and Sav in Dead and Gone (2). Gallery 78yuhj.jpg 8767n.jpg 645f.jpg 64y.jpg 546y.jpg 657fg.jpg 34242.jpg 45645f.jpg 4564fn.jpg Sav 21.jpg Season10-degrassi1.png normal_degrassi_bow_06HR.jpg normal_image1ggg.jpg normal_degrassi111415-10.jpg normal_d11__may_19th_ss_1084.jpg 7678n.jpg With-or-without-you-2.jpg 869869.jpg 56465.PNG 87yuyyuuyuyuy.png 6787ij.jpg Spinemma1.jpg Savandchantay.png Episode-911-9125713.jpg Uglydudeandchantayruiningdapicture.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11